


Lean on Me

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s11e07 Plush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I don't think Sam left his door open accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

Sam knows he's an idiot. But they don't close their doors anymore. It's an unspoken gesture of trust. He fully expects Dean to break it by doing something horrendous to his toothbrush, but the whole point is that they're not keeping secrets. They're trying. And mostly, they're succeeding.

That's why he brings it up. He knows where Dean stands on his visions, and he thinks he knows where Dean stands on the cage, but it's still comforting to hear him say it. 

Especially because Sam doesn't believe it. He has to hope Dean believes it for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda hilarious, though, him praying on his knees, considering how low that bed is.


End file.
